Show Time!
by deerlohan
Summary: Baginilah jadinya kalau Kai terlalu sering menggauli video koleksinya yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat sialan, dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sequel of Puppy Kiss! Kaisoo! OOC! YAOI! T or M? idk! DLDR!


**Title:** Show Time!

**Author:** deerlohan

**Cast: **Kyungsoo, Kai and Other

**Genre:** Sama kaya yang kemarin aja

**Rating:** T+ or M? '^' idk!

**Warning:** YAOI, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Kai bersama ribuan video dewasa yang dikoleksinya itu susah sekali untuk dipisahkan. Atau–mungkin Kai dilahirkan ke dunia ini untuk berjodoh dengan video itu semua? Lalu bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo? Merana disisa umurnya sampai tua dengan mendengar Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengoloknya 'Perjaka Tua' ?

Mimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo membenci mimpi buruk karena terakhir dia mimpi bertemu voldemort yang mirip dengan Kai. Mereka memiliki hidung yang sama! Ya. Benar-benar pelecehan. Voldemort sialan. Belum tahu dia, siapa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir bagaimana jika tingkat kemesuman Kai setiap harinya bertambah setelah menonton video tersebut? Tentu Kyungsoo akan mencegahnya karena Kai masih terlalu bocah. Lagipula apa bagusnya video itu?

Seketika Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kai lebih menyukai menonton video sialan itu daripada melakukan skinship dengannya.

Seperti saat ini dimana Kyungsoo sedang mengamati Kai yang memunggunginya ketika mereka kencan. Demi apapun itu Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan Kai kali ini. Dia mencoba untuk melihat dari balik punggung Kai apa yang tengah dilakukannya itu dan ternyata benar...

"Kaiiiii. Berapa kali kubilang, hapus itu semua! Apa bagusnya sih. Aku kurang menggairahkan, ya? Begitu? Jawab, bodddoooohhhh?!" akhirnya Kyungsoo menjambaki rambut Kai sedangkan Kai langsung menyentuh menu home di ponselnya sambil melepas sentuhan mesra dari Kyungsoo. Terlalu mesra untuk disamakan dengan sebuah sentuhan.

"Aku seperti Shinchan nyata, Kyung. Ini penyiksaan ad–aduh Kyungsoo-ya lepaskan..."

"Memang kau itu Shinchan! Sudah jelek, mesum dan menyebalkaaaan!"

Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di hadapan mereka ikut meringis tanpa mencoba melerai satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana Kai sekarat setelah ini? Kau sudah siap sendiri?" tiba-tiba Luhan berucap sambil tertawa kecil setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Kai. Kai mungkin akan meninju Kyungsoo kalau saja bukan kekasihnya–Kai rela membeli hair spray termahal dengan uang saku jatah seminggu agar terlihat keren saat double date tapi Kyungsoo dengan seenak jidat mengacak-acaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian jadi akan mengikuti lomba ciuman itu?" tanya Sehun setelah menaruh kembali bubble tea-nya. Dia menatap bergantian Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil membuat jeda.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Dua jawaban berbeda yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sudah dulu menatapnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo untuk memberikan Kai sentuhan mesra, jadi Kai hanya pasrah saat Kyungsoo menarik pipi kanannya gemas. "Kau kemarin saja ketiduran bagaimana bisa bertahan untuk ciuman terlama haaaaaah?"

"Kyung. Aku jadi semakin penasaran seliar apa kau saat malam pertama nanti."

"SIALAN!"

"Diam sebentar!" Luhanpun menarik Kyungsoo agar mereka kembali duduk manis sebelum kembali terjadi pertikaian. "Kata Baekhyun, kalau kalian membatalkan sepihak maka ada denda yang harus dibayar. Dan itu tidak sedikit."

Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya. "Jadi Kyungsoo Hyung. Kau ikuti saja apa kata Kai."

Dan usaha Kyungsoo mengajak mereka double date untuk membantu membujuk Kai membatalkan perlombaan itu berakhir sia-sia. Kyungsoo sudah konsultasi dengan orang yang salah.

Kyungsoo benci Kai yang terlalu mesum tapi Kyungsoo juga benci Kai yang terlalu cuek. Dan Kai yang dibencinya kini adalah Kai yang memberikan seringaian jeleknya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat makin jelek."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"YA! KIM JONGIINNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja mengiyakan apa keinginan Kai untuk tetap mengikuti lomba ciuman yang tinggal menghitung hari itu. Tapi Kyungsoo sangsi mengingat dengan santainya Kai malah tertidur saat latihan ciuman minggu lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu terulang. Sama saja membuat malu dirinya dan Kai di depan umum.

Jadi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan saran kepadanya untuk lebih sering berlatih ciuman agar Kai terbiasa, Kyungsoo benar-benar mengiyakan. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin tidur adalah hal terindah–selain menonton viedo sialan–yang bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin, tapi tidak untuk ke depannya.

Demi melancarkan aksinya, di Minggu pagi, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang memagari rumah Kai. Kai hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kim Joonmyeon, Hyungnya–karena kedua orang tua mereka sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan sering pergi untuk menemui klien, jadi mungkin jam segini Kai masih menyelami dunia mimpinya dengan bantal yang basah kuyup akibat hasil karyanya. Lagi pula Joonmyeon juga tidak pernah berhasil untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. Well, Kyungsoo terlalu pintar untuk menebak semuanya.

Saat bel ditekan untuk ke lima kalinya, Kai belum juga muncul dari balik gerbang. Joonmyeon juga demikian. Apa Joonmyeon sedang pergi kencan dengan Yixing dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih belum bangun? Mungkin.

Kyungsoo tahu, Kai itu tidak mungkin mendengar suara bel ketika sedang tidur. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo membakar rumah tersebut juga Kyungsoo masih bisa bertaruh Kai sama sekali tidak terusik. Maka Kyungsoo langsung saja berpegangan pada besi-besi gerbang itu dan memanjatnya untuk masuk ke rumah yang sudah seperti istana daripada terus-terusan menunggu Kai untuk membukakan gerbang. Kyungsoo memang sering melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Kyungsoo mulai menginjakkan kakinya pada tumpuan besi-besi yang aman untuk dipijak membuatnya tak sadar kalau Kai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka ngantuknya saat Kyungsoo sudah akan sampai di bawah. Tapi karena posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Kai jadi dia tidak tahu.

"Hei–maling! Maling! Tolong di rumahku ada maling! Tolong!" –maling cintaku–harusnya begitu! Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan saat darahnya mendidih sampai ubun-ubun begitu Kai berteriak heboh sambil melemparinya kerikil. "Nyawanya belum terkumpul. Sabar, Kyung." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar keterlaluan!

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar datang?!" Kyungsoo frustasi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah Kai. Dua makhluk kurang waras itu benar-benar niat dan serius dengan usaha untuk membantu Kyungsoo memenangkan lomba tersebut.

"Ya. Kai itu masih amatir. Jadi perlu berguru denganku." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri dan mencari Kai yang ada di kamarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membawa plastik entah apa isinya, dia langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Seperti di rumah sendiri.

Kyungsoo langsung saja mengekorinya dan melihat plastik yang Baekhyun letakkan di atas meja. Hanya sebuah bungkusan obat. "Baek ini apa?"

"Itu untukku dan Chanyeol. Nanti malam jadwalnya, jadi ya supaya makin asik jadi perlu itu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo pura-pura mengerti.

HAH? Jadwal apa? Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun, dia mengamati bungkusan tersebut selagi Baekhyun menegak airnya tepat di hadapannya. Melihat obat tersebut Kyungsoo ingat Meonggu yang sedang sakit flu. Semua obat punya fungsi sama, bukan? Jadi mungkin ini bisa menyembuhkan Meonggu. Kasian Meonggu ditelantarkan begitu oleh majikannya, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak mau nasib Meonggu semenyedihkan dirinya. "Baekhyun? Boleh kuminta satu?"

BRUSH.

Baekhyun menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya ke wajah Kyungsoo kemudian terbatuk sampai air matanya keluar. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang polos itu dengan tatapan heran sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu mungkin setelah ini dia akan memneci hari Minggu atau tidak.

"Serius? Kau su–sudah.. Kyung.. kemajuan!"

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut. Kemajuan apanya? Apa yang dimaksud kemajuan itu diteriaki maling dan disembur? Kalau iya, Kyungsoo mengalami kemajuan pesat.

"Apaan sih? Kalau tidak boleh ya sudah, gak usah pakai sembur." Ucap Kyungsoo sewot kemudian memasukkan air sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam mulut dan menyemburkan juga air di mulutnya ke wajahnya Baekhyun kemudian menginggalkannya sebelum Baekhyun kembali membalas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kandang Meonggu yang ada di samping rumah Kai. Dia melarutkan obat tersebut ke dalam air minum yang di bawanya dari dapur. Sambil berjongkok, Kyungsoo mengundang Meonggu untuk mendekat tapi sebelum itu Kai, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya tiba-tiba dan menyeretnya untuk duduk ke atas sofa.

"Aku tidak mau! Kalian keras kepala sekali!" Kyungsoo protes tapi Baekhyun malah menyuruhnya tetap duduk dan ikuti permainan.

"Langkah pertama. Ambil posisi yang paling nyaman." Chanyeol mengomandoi dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo tengah melemparinya bantal sofa.

"Paling nyaman." Ulang Kai dan menarik Kyungsoo agar sedikit mendekat dengan posisi saling berhadapan. "Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sambil mengingat. "Kalau bibir dalam keadaan kering biasanya ciuman kalian akan sulit jadi kalian harus membasahi bibir kalian dengan..."

"Oh minum!" Kai menarik gelas yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan menegaknya sampai separuh. Kyungsoo pikir itu hanya obat lagi pula Baekhyun bilang dia akan menggunakannya untuk bermain. Jadi mungkin bukan obat yang berbahaya jika diminum dalam keadaan sehat. Dia juga meminum sedikit agar bibirnya tidak terlalu kering saja.

"Aigoo kenapa sepanas ini." Kai mulai mengipasi tubuhnya, matanya sedikit sayu dan bergerak gelisah.

"Nde. ACmu tidak mati, 'kan?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik bergantian, tidak mengerti atas tingkah Kyungsso dan Kai. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali mengingat obat yang dilarutkan Kyungsoo ke dalam air minum tersebut. Cepat-cepat dia menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Jangan mendekat, Kai!" Kyungsoo mati kelabakan dan terus-terusan berteriak. Tapi Kai tetap mengungkungnya di tembok dengan wajah yang dihinggapi rona. Tangan besarnya menjelajah jahil dan berhenti di saku celana belakang Kyungsoo.

"Bo–bokongku, bodoh! O–ooh! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?!"

"Tidak, Kyung. Seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu hamil. Aku cuma ingin menyentuhnya." Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan sesekali Kyungsoo membalas kecupan tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dirinya seperti melayang dan merasa tubuhnya ringan. Matanya terbuka untuk melihat Kai. "Ashhh. Kai, k–kau ti.. tidak akan tertidur, bukan?"

"Sudah seperti ini mana bisa tertidur, Kyung. Makanya, kau harus tanggung jawab." Akhirnya Kai membanting tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Memangnya apa yang Kyungsoo taruh di air minum itu?" Tanya Luhan begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memaksanya dan Sehun untuk bertemu di café dekat rumah Kai.

"Obat. Dan aku yakin, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu fungsinya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun waspada.

"Jangan bilang obat perangsang punya kita, Baek–"

"Tapi sayanganya kau benar, Yeol."

Luhan dan Sehun melempar tatapan tajam ke arah mereka. "Oh Tuhan semoga Kyungsoo tidak menggantung kita berempat karena mencelakakannya."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Aigoo. Jujur pengen banget sampai bikin adegan ranjang Kaisoo–nya tapi nggak kuat tolonggg saya masih kelas tiga SMP tapi otak sekotor ini. Hahaha. Maaf kalau kacau banget. Ini sequel buat yang kemarin pada minta.

Oh ya big thanks buat **yang sudah review** di **Puppy Kiss**:

EarthTeleport,** BaekYeollie**, adindapranatha, **OhSooYeol**, Lee Yooki, **Jaylyn Rui**, Kyung064, **amaliaexotics**, 12Wolf, **Kim Hyunshi**, Lalala Kkamjong, **putchanC**, siscaMinstalove, **Brigitta Buka Brigittiw**, ChangChang dan **cloudy2301.**

Makasih ya reviewnya, bikin moodku naik. Aku suka loh review kalian.

Serta yang sudah follow dan fav ff ini dan silent readers. Makasih juga.

So. Mind to Review?


End file.
